kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Deauxma (Lyndsy Fonseca)
Katherine "Katie" Deauxma was a student at Millard Fillmore High School, and a classmate of Erika Cho, Marty Eisenberg, Todd Haynes, and Dave Lizewski. And the secondary tritagonist of Kick-Ass and a supporting character in Kick-Ass 2 Biography ''Kick-Ass Katie was a long-time crush of Dave Lizewski's although she barely noticed him. She became interested in him after he was found beaten, stabbed and "naked" in an alley, and believed the rumor spreading at their school that he was gay. Dave hesitantly goes along with this in order to spend more time with her. She tells Dave that she is being harassed by Rasul, a drug dealer, so he convinces her to ask Kick-Ass for help. As Kick-Ass, Dave tracks down the drug dealer at his apartment to deliver a warning, but is subdued by the dealer's henchmen, who appear intent on killing him, but he is rescued by Hit-Girl, who kills Rasul and his thugs. Katie is relieved to be free of Rasul after not receiving any abuse from him for a week. Upon hearing the news of Rasul's death, Katie is guilt-ridden, thinking Kick-Ass might be responsible, although Dave insists otherwise. Katie becomes attracted to Dave despite believing that he is gay. Dave later tells Katie that he is Kick-Ass and confesses that he is not gay. Katie is initially hurt by the lies, but she realises that she is in love with him and they enter a relationship. She begins to worry for Dave's safety and wants him to give up being Kick-Ass. After both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are captured by mob kingpin Frank D'Amico's henchmen and tortured on live television, a horrified Katie watches tearfully, but the arrival of Hit-Girl saves Kick-Ass' life. Following Dave and Mindy Macready's retirement from crime-fighting after bringing down D'Amico's organization, Katie and Dave continue their relationship. Kick-Ass 2 Katie continues to date Dave for a while until she sees him talking to Mindy in the hallway, catching Mindy's last line, "It's over." Without knowing what she was referring to, she assumes that Dave had been cheating on her with Mindy and angrily accuses him of dating a ninth-grader. When Dave tried to explain that it was "a Kick-Ass thing", Katie quickly retorted, telling him that Malick, a guy who volunteers with her at the needle exchange, had a bigger "baton" than him, implying that she had been cheating on him. Their relationship ends from that point and she isn't seen for the rest of the film. Relationships *Dave Lizewski - Ex-Boyfriend. *Erika Cho - Best friend. *Todd Haynes - Friend. *Marty Eisenberg - Friend. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (2 films) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Lyndsy Fonseca **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Lyndsy Fonseca Behind the scenes *This version of Katie is a much friendlier character than her comic book counterpart, and returns Dave's affection for her, unlike the comic book version who views Dave as a stalker and has him beaten up by her boyfriend after she learns that he is not gay. Her character change in the sequel to a much more unpleasant, spiteful person who dumps Dave after revealing she has been cheating on him, brings her much closer to her comic book counterpart, yet making severely contradicting her personality from the first movie. *Katie makes a brief appearance in ''Kick Ass 2 (2013), ''in which she breaks up with Dave over a misunderstanding. *Her character is one of the biggest changes in Kick-Ass 2, like in the Comic she is beaten up and Gang-Raped by the Toxic Mega Cunts, while in the Movie she is only seen briefly when she is dumped by Dave for accusing him for something he didn't do And for cheating on him. Gallery Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Heroes Category:Female